Jacqueline Tempest
Jabbeline Chimera Wockington, or commonly-referred and more well-known as Jacqueline Tempest or he/him ''is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. They are the only child of the Jabberwock, a draconic, chimera-like beast from the nonsense poem "The Jabberwocky", which was featured in the British book Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There, written by Lewis Carroll as a sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. They once attended Wonderland High, but left to study at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After after the Evil Queen attacked Wonderland, where they now attend their Yearbook Year (otherwise known as their third year) and room with Iolanta Feyanova. Jacky already signed their life away to their predetermined fate, so what could they do about it now, especially with the increasing prevalence of the Rebel Movement? For awhile, Jacky felt resigned to their destiny and was willing to accept their fate, to the point where they craved their excruciatingly painful demise at the end of it... that is, until they met a certain witch, leading to them having an epiphany of sorts, and since then, they have aligned as a Rebel, and have every intention of raging against the system that is in direct opposition to their own life. Frightening and daunting in both appearance and personality, Jacky often intimidates a majority of the Ever After High student body, often with their sneering and shit-eating grin. They're seen as a social pariah due to their ridiculously sharp-tongue and proclivity for trouble. Such judgements on their character should hurt them, however they openly accept other people's judgement and opts to reclaim any rotten thing said about them. They take pride in their''' beastly appearance', and even ''refuses to use their own shape-shifting abilities to make themself appear more "aesthetically appealing". However, people who find themselves close with Jacky can see that they aren't as confident as they make themself appear. Truthfully, they're putting on a front, but they'll never admit it themself. History Childhood & Preadolescence (in Wonderland) TBA Attending Wonderland High 'First Year' TBA Escaping Wonderland & Attending Ever After High 'Legacy Year' TBA 'Yearbook Year' TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests :Chemistry TBA :Herpetology TBA :Pranks TBA :Pyrotechnics TBA Abilities TBA Fairy Tale -'' Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There'' How the Story Goes : Main Article: Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There & "The Jabberwocky" How Does Jacqueline Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Education Class-ics Schedule 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' Hextracurricular Activities 'Chess Club' TBA 'Enchanted Forest Club' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Amazing Technicolor Population' *'Animal Motifs' *'Black Sheep' *'Brilliant, but Lazy' *'Butch Lesbian' *'Cheshire Cat Grin' *'Conditioned to Accept Horror' *'Dark Is Not Evil' *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Defrosting Ice Queen' *'Delinquent' *'Draconic Humanoid' *'Emo Teen' *'Femme Fatalons' *'Good Is Not Nice' *'The Hedonist' *'Hell-Bent For Leather' *'Hidden Depths' *'Human Disguise' *'Ineffectual Loner' *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold' *'Lady Swears-a-Lot' *'The Mean Brit' *'Obfuscating Stupidity' *'Odd Friendship' *'The Prankster' *'Rebellious Spirit' *'Snark Knight' *'Stepford Smiler' *'Took a Level In Kindness' *'The Trickster' *'Ugly Cute' *'Unusual Ears' *'Voluntary Shapeshifting' *'Weredragon' *'Winged Humanoid' Quotes TBA Trivia *Their page was previously named "Jabby Wocky" in previous incarnations, then later "Jacqueline Wocky", and finally "Jacqueline Tempest". *Jacky is one of my oldest original characters (being made in 2014) that still has an active page. *"Jacqueline" is a French name that means means "supplanter" or "may God protect" and was chosen as a name for the character to justify the nickname of "Jacky" and "Jackles Cackles". **Their old first name "Jabby" was derived from the name of their father, the Jabber'wock. *"Tempest" refers to a storm that is violently windy, and Jacky themself could be described as being "like a storm". **Their old surname "Wocky" was derived from the name of the poem "The Jabber'wocky". *They identify as a GNC (gender non-conforming) nonbinary butch lesbian. Category:Wonderlandian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters Category:Lesbian Category:English Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Amatoresx Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dragons Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Work in progress Category:Transgender